Domeric Shayde
Lord Domeric Shayde of Blightburn is the current head of House Shayde and reigning lord of their ancestral home. He is the elder brother to Sammith Shayde and father to three children. Lord Shayde is also known for his bizarrely youthful appearance for his age, earning the nickname 'Domeric the Young' which is a much more pleasant moniker than the less used 'Lord of Blood'. Known for being very dour and rarely if ever smiles to anyone, Domeric is an honourable but intensely brutal man who is unyielding in his grudges and will go to lengthy extremes in the name of what he sees as justice. Like all Shaydes, he is intensely private. Two things are known about him across the Seven Kingdoms: his cold exterior and his vehement hatred of the Boltons. Biography Personality Lord Domeric Shayde exemplifies the most well-known traits of his house: grim, secretive and brutal. Be that as it may, he has an almost fanatical loyalty to the Starks and his hatred for the Boltons is so great that his normally perpetual stoic nature slips into a seething rage. Bizarrely, his hate for the Boltons mostly stems from their penchant for torture, which the Shaydes themselves are known for as well. Domeric Shayde, however, notes that the Boltons do it for enjoyment and to swagger their dominance over others which the Shaydes find 'inelegant' and Domeric himself has described Roose Bolton as a 'soulless, grey welt of a man' and his bastard-son Ramsay as a 'drooling, rabid mutt' and the only reason the Shaydes haven't slaughtered the house is due to their loyalty to House Stark and to eradicate a house would be seen as dishonourable. Domeric places this level of reverence to their ruling House as highly as his love for his family. He believes that oaths must be held and bonds are never to be broken as that is the only thing that can be maintained in this wretched nation and as Shaydes are often shunned by the other houses, they need to keep together for the sake of survival. Despite his fealty to the Starks, Domeric feels the only reason the Shaydes have lasted for so long is down to their reputation as monsters and strives to maintain that in warfare. His brutality in executing prisoners have even caused some to even compare him to Roose Bolton - which, if they are lucky, will only have him rip your tongue out personally for that remark. Domeric sees himself as a necessary evil, if anything else in both protecting his family and in keeping the houses of the other kingdoms in check when they come to the North. Another known trait of Domeric Shayde is his rather blunt tongue, even by Northerner standards. He will be more than willing to spit as much venom to someone he clearly doesn't like, regardless of the social situation. Domeric sees it as better than 'prettying his words to save face among a bunch of spineless vipers'. If anything, Domeric Shayde is a man of contrasts. He is a cold, hateful man who brings almost needless cruelty to his enemies but is nevertheless a loyal and devoted ally and father who will burn down the world for what he believes in. Family tree Quotes See also * House Shayde Category:House Shayde Category:Fanon Characters Category:Lords Category:Status: Alive Category:Shachath